


Fighting and Fucking

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Groping, Hair-pulling, Happy Sex, Height Differences, Kissing, Licking, Making Out, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Nudity, Showers, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: The only thing Nero and Gilgamesh love more than improving their combat skills is showcasing their sexual prowess.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Nero | Saber
Kudos: 6
Collections: JohnnyMueller's Prompt Collection





	Fighting and Fucking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Count Grishnackh (LordFenriz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFenriz/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Count Grishnackh (LordFenriz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFenriz/pseuds/Count%20Grishnackh) in the [JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection) collection. 



No one else was in the training room besides the two of them nor was anyone watching. They didn’t really want to think about what would happen afterwards.

The two combatants weren’t wearing anything or wielding any weapons. The only weapons they required were their own bodies and their knowledge of each other.

Nero looked at Gilgamesh with a cocky, sultry smile. Gilgamesh looked at Nero with a stony face that hid the hints of a smile. They needed no signal to start.

For the next hour, the room was filled with the sounds of punches, kicks, and throws, but no audible noises from the mouths of the combatants. That would be a distraction and distractions were banned in these moments, the times where their bodies truly came together. Neither partner let the other take an edge, so, as per usual, it was a stalemate for the entire bout.

It only ended with one final cross counter against the other person’s face. Nero, with sweat and blood running down her face, grinned and grimaced, while Gilgamesh tried to mask the satisfaction he felt.

The two of them stayed in that tableaux for a moment before the lovers moved into a tight embrace.

“You were excellent, my Empress.”

“And you did very good, my King.” Nero purred as Gilgamesh’s hand moved down her back, but grabbed his wrist when he approached her butt. “Let’s wait until we get clean first; we don’t want to worry about being too dirty.”

“Of course; that’s only fit for the mongrels.” A shiver went down everyone’s spine in Chaldea as Nero and Gilgamesh laughed loudly.

The two of them walked to the community showers and turned one of the heads. Gilgamesh set out a stool that both of them sat on – well, Nero mostly sat on his lap as she let the water run over her.

“Almost everyone else here would be distracted if I fight in the nude, umu, but you’re not distracted by it. I’m so glad I ended up with you.”

“That’s because I can have you any time I want.” Gilgamesh placed one of his hands on Nero’s plump breasts, enjoying the moan that came out of her as her face blushed.

“Same for me, umu.” Nero turned to her side and began licking all over Gilgamesh’s muscles, feeling the twitches of his body as it responded to her loving.

The two lovers looked at each other before kissing each other firmly, continuing their groping of each other as Nero grinded her pussy against his half-hard cock. Even though Nero had to strain herself to kiss Gilgamesh at this angle, their height differences didn’t bother them; Gilgamesh could restrain her in his arms while Nero was subsumed in a loving embrace.

“Nero… All of your flesh and curves… You’re soft to the touch, but you’re not weak. I want to possess you, but you’re not just a possession.” Gilgamesh interrupted himself by kissing all over Nero’s breasts. “You’re strong enough to rise about the rest with me. Don’t tell anyone else this, but I think my love for you may be the only stronger than myself.”

“I would be surprised.” Nero snuggled against Gilgamesh’s pecs. “All of you, from your body to your mind, is so strong that I can’t stop thinking about it. Our bond will be sung about for millennium to come by the greatest of musicians, but they won’t come close to capturing us.”

The two of them stared at each other for what seemed like hours before leaning forward and kissing one last time. Their intentions were linked.

“Let’s go to the bed.”

Being one of the few stable couples in Chaldea (lots of swapping going on in the dorms, but Nero and Gilgamesh were too possessive of each other for that), the two of them had their own suite, in which they had one of the best bed either of them had ever slept on (not that they’d ever admit it to the commoners).

Gilgamesh was on top of Nero, kissing gently all over her face and neck, while pawing one of her breasts. “Even though you’re childless, your bust is large and soft, comforting yet endlessly sexual. Do you think we should have children?”

“Of course. At least 20, an army of strong men and women to conquer and spread our glory, umu.” Nero turned onto her stomach, wiggling her ass around a little. “Put it in me, your big, strong cock.” She turned up her sultry gaze at Gilgamesh, the only man in this world she’d let inside her. He’d earned it.

The two of them grunted and moaned as Gilgamesh pushed his way into Nero’s ass. Even though her ass already felt like it was stuffed full just with a few inches, neither of them would be satisfied until Nero’s plush cheeks were squishing against Gilgamesh’s firm ass.

“Fuck, you’re so good when you’re in my ass.” Nero got onto her hands and knees and kissed her lover on the cheek. “Fuck me hard and good.”

He did. For what felt like an eternity, Gilgamesh thought of nothing but going in and out of Nero’s asshole. He didn’t want to call it fucking like an animal, but he couldn’t think of any better terms for grabbing onto Nero’s hips and pulling her back and forth more than he thrusted. Nero just moaned and groaned the whole time, grabbing onto the bed sheets and rolling her eyes back in pleasure.

“God, fuck, _fuck_ , Gil, you’re so – ah! – hard and rough… Your Empress approves of you.”

Gilgamesh gave her a smug grin as he felt on the edge of coming. “Your King appreciates how much your body is helping me.” He pulled her back by her hair so he could kiss her on the lips. “But it’s not done yet, neither of us are.”

Both of them moaned in stereo as Gilgamesh came into Nero’s ass, holding her tightly so that none of it could escape her. Nero panted into her pillow, trying her best to stay awake through the ungodly amount of pleasure flowing through her body. Gilgamesh’s legs were shaky as he removed herself and rolled Nero onto her back. He held her close and the two of them began kissing again, moving against each other as they got ready for the next session.

“Nero… I don’t want to ever let you go, you understand? In all of this shit we’re going through, you’re the only thing that matters to me.”

“Same. Even if the world was burning around me, you’d be the only thing I’d save.” Call them selfish or egotistical or assholes or whatever you wanted; who cared about such labels from the rabble when such a wonderful person was in front of them?

Hard again, Gilgamesh inserted himself into Nero’s cunt, earning more moans from them as he felt up her breasts and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pounded into her with the force of a thousand horseman while Nero absorbed it all as if her tremors caused no worries. Instead, her face heated up and her breath made it seem like the room was steaming.

“Nero…” Gilgamesh could think of nothing else to say to show his affection, only continuing to kiss his lover, passionately and fiercely. Nero leaned into his body, embracing him completely and wanting every thrust that he gave her.

Without any signal needed, the two of them flipped over, letting Nero rise up and start bouncing on Gilgamesh, taking command of the situation while still letting him take part.

“Do you ever care who’s on top, Gil?” Nero already knew the answer, but still smiled as he moved his hands over her body.

“When it’s people like us, does it matter?” Nero smirked and leaned forward for another kiss with Gilgamesh. The two of them continued to fuck for a few minutes longer until Gilgamesh came into her again, greeting Nero’s own orgasm as her pussy tightened around his spurting cock.

After that, the two of them found themselves on their sides, cuddling next to each other. Nero’s arms were wrapped tightly around his stomach, her soft face nuzzling against his chest, while one of Gilgamesh’s hands lightly laid on her breast, the other on her bottom.

“I’m glad we found each other, umu. Time and space thought they would be stronger than us, but they’re just idiots, aren’t they?” She kissed him on his chest and looked up at her, meeting his piercing, strong eyes with her own focused gaze. “No matter when or where we are-”

“We’ll always find each other.” Gilgamesh returned her kiss with a peck on her forehead as the two of them closed their eyes and cuddled closer to each other.

For such loud, brash, no-stop kind of people, their best moments were, perhaps surprisingly, the quietest, when the only sounds in their world were their breaths and the soft shuffle of their bodies relaxing against one another.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
